Cable-television networks have achieved high penetration rates among households in the developed world. The provision by cable television networks of Internet access and access to other transmission control protocols/Internet protocols (TCP/IP) networks and devices has also achieved high rates of penetration. Similarly, the installed base of wireless routers or other wireless access points in households whose Internet access is provided over cable television lines, is high. Typically, access to a household's wireless router or other wireless access point is restricted to members of the household or other users authorized by the household, even though a range of the wireless router or access point may be far greater than the area covered by the household.